Flowers Don't Bark
by ChopstickGirl241
Summary: Woof woof! Mr. Finny is a delicate little flower! Fail summary is fail. But check it out, you might be surprised. Or not, idk. One-shot drabble written for the Hell and the kink. Oh look, no M rating! Rated T for themes and language. Enjoy!


Finland rolled his head back, eyes dazed, as he slowly woke up, only to find his arms tied above his head and cuffed to a bar protruding from the wall. His arm muscles sore and stiff from being held for so long. Why couldn't he move? Why was he tied up? Where was he, what happened?

The last thing Finny remembered, he was at the Christmas Party America was hosting. And almost all the nations had attended. People were plastered, and wasted, having a good ol' drunken time brought on by a yearly, merry occasion. Finland himself had been having a blast. Of course, being weary enough though to keep his eyes out and avoid any mistletoe. Last year Mr. Sweden, that sneaky bastard, caught Finny off-guard and under the mistletoe and kissed his 'wife' right in front of all the other nations! How embarrassing!

But more to the point, Finny had had one too many drinks himself. Most of his Nordic brothers were too drunk to drive or were already back home. Estonia hadn't come this year. As much as he loved the holidays and festivities, Christmas was one of the only times in the year where Estonia could be alone and actually have a good wank without Latvia or Lithuania or whoever the Hell else ever wanted to be a dick and bug him.

Sweden had offered him a ride, but Finland refused.

"Finny is but a delicate little flower!" He slurred, "Little flowers don't take rides from big tall scary Su-san's!"

He hiccupped. Then he remembered something a little odd, Mr. Germany had walked over to the two and offered Finny a ride. Finny was so happy! Mr. Germany didn't usually associate with Finland but maybe Christmas made him a little nicer than usual. Plus, though Mr. Germany was a big, tall, scary nation too, somehow he felt safer with him.

So of course, Finny graciously accepted. Mr. Germany was even kind enough to give Finny a drink to help sober him up a bit before they left. That's when things started to get a little fuzzy. He remembered getting in the car, he remembered staring at all the passing lights with drunken amusement while Mr. Germany ranted on about something in his native tongue, and Finny remembered feeling suddenly very sleepy. He thought it must have been the alcohol, so a very tired Finny had closed his eyes to take a little nappy-poo. But when he opened his eyes, he was here, in a dark and cold room, no clothes, his hands tied and aching, not to mention his head hurt like a bitch.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Finland called out but the only response he got was silence until a low, deep chuckling began to arise and black footsteps drew closer. The room was dimly lit, but Finland could make out the features of a large, well-built man in the darkness with very defining, sharp blue eyes.

"Finally, I vas afraid you vould sleep forever. Did you have yourshelf a good little nap, mein pet?"

The German finally came into full view, smirking widely and using his big, strong hands to grip Finny's chin and force the other to look at him.

"Mr. Germany…?" Finny cocked his head in disbelief but his features quickly washed over with panic.

"M-mr. Germany! What am I doing here? What's going on?"

"Patience pet, patience. You are at home. Your new home. I am your owner. You vill address me as Sir, or Master. Is zhat clear?" Finny's frightened eyes widened immensely as his pupils dilated. "What? S-surely this is some kind of joke…"

Germany grimaced a bit. "I assure you, zhis is no joke. You vill be staying here from now own. Do not vorry, I vill release you…eventually. For now, ve must start training!"

The blonde disappeared into the darkness again, only to come back holding a riding crop in his gloved hands.

"Do you know vhat zhis is mein pet?"

Finland's eyes widened.

"T-that looks like the kind of crop they use for horses…"

He began to shiver all over, feeling absolutely frightened.

"Please Mr. Germany, please don't do this! Whatever I've done to upset you, Finny is very sorry, please let me go!" He began to snivel and sniff, trying to fight back tears.

"Nein!"

Germany, with a flick of the wrist, rapped the instrument harshly against Finland's exposed thigh.

"Owie!" The other sniffled and bit his lip almost to the point of breaking the skin.

Germany ran a hand through his slicked hair, putting any few stray ones back in their place.

"I had hoped you vould make zhis easier but I have zhe ever growing feeling zhat we may have to do zhis zhe hard way."

He patted the crop gently against his own gloved palm in a menacing manner.

"It is nothing zhat you've done Finland. Zhis is just my wish." He ran the crop teasingly against the unlashed thigh. "Zhis is Santa's gift to me."

Finny blinked away tears. "S-santa?" Finland had dressed up for years as Santa and read letters sent to him and delivered presents. He'd even brought presents to countries who wrote him letters. But this was…sick. And Finny couldn't remember having read a letter that detailed such an event like this.

"What are you talking about?"

Germany sighed. "Allow me to explain. As many nations know, I am a man of principles, und foundation und respect! But as many nations also know…I have a bit of a veird kink. I vant a human pet."

Though Finland was a nation and not technically a human, the same rules still applied.

"Zhough humans die, far too quickly. So, I decided to get a nation instead. A veak nation, zhat not many vould miss. Orginially, I vas doing zhese zhings wizh Italia, but Gott, zhat stupid bastard is zhe worst dog in zhe whole universe! It vas always zhe whining und zhe crying und zhe begging for pasta! Und no matter how many times I punished him, he'd still pull the zhe same stupid stunts und make a large mess for me to clean up!"

Germany panted slightly, getting angry just thinking about it. Then he cleared his throat and continued.

"Und so I came to zhe realization. I needed a new pet. I've spent months researching and trying to decide who should I take. I could not take Sealand, he is far too small und he has zhe body of a child. Latvia is about zhe same. Und zhe both have enough countries who vould miss zhem. But you Finland, are perfect. Zhe only nations who vould miss you are Estonia, Sweden, and zhe rest of zhe Nordics. But I've seen the dysfunction of zhe Nordics, und I'm fairly confident zhat zhey vill forget about you after avhile. Estonia vill miss you but he too vill eventually get over it. So Sweden is really my only probably. But I am Germany, he is no match for me." He chuckled darkly and Finland shivered.

So that was it then…was he really that pathetic enough a nation that he would disappear, with almost no one to remember him and become this psycho's pet? No! S-stay calm Finny…don't wet yourself…everything will be fine! You'll find a way out…

"B-but even if that was true…" Which he prayed it wasn't, "Finny is a delicate little flower! S-surely you would not hurt a delicate little flower?" He asked hopeful.

Germany just smirked.

"Vell, it is not my intention to hurt you. But I vill if you do not obey."

He slid the crop up Finland's chest and rested it under his chin, forcing him to tilt his head up.

"Now zhen. Let's start vith knowledge, then vork our vay up to obedience. Tell me Finland, vhat are your sexual experiences?"

Finland coughed in disbelief and blushed like mad.

"What?! T-that's personal you meanie!"

"Hmpf. Defiant. Nein, but ve'll fix zhat later. Answer zhe question or else…" He lightly tapped the crop against Finland's bare skin as a warning.

Finland tensed, feeling the instrument brush against him. "N-no…I've never been with anyone…l-lord knows that Su-san's tried before…" He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes thinking of the tall Swede with the scary face. "But Finny is a delicate little flower…and a virgin…"

"Oh really?" He mused. On the one hand, it would be more difficult to train a virgin. On the other hand, it would also be more fun. "Vell I can assure you Finland…I vill take my pleasure in deflowering you. Zhough I cannot promise I vill be gentle. But so long as you cooperate, zhere should be no problems, ja?"

"Y-yes sir…" Finland hesitantly agreed. He never imagined he would lose his virginity like this…he was quite frightened. But if he went along he wouldn't be hurt so bad. And after Germany had his fun, because there was no way little Finny could take on big scary Mr. Germany all by himself, he'd start plotting his escape.

"Good boy. Now…you're going to need a name if you are to be a proper pet. Vhat is your human name Finland?"

"My human name is Tino…T-tino Väinämöinen…"

"Tino Väinämöinen? Ugh, zhat is a mouzful. Und Tino is a ridiculous name for a dog. From now on, I shall call you Blume. It means flower in German. Since Finland is a 'delicate little flower', I suppose it fits.~"

Finland gulped and winced at the name change. He was about to protest when he heard Mr. Germany crack the whip in the air as a loud, verbal warning. So he decided against it and kept his mouth shut.

"No complaints? Good, good. Zhen you are learning fast liebe. Now, Blume, your real training vill begin." Germany carried an evil glare and a voice full of conviction. Yet behind that out of place sadistic smile was pure, psychotic joy. He couldn't wait to play with his new pet!


End file.
